


Drifting

by kasey1939



Category: Smallville
Genre: Character Study, M/M, No Dialogue, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey1939/pseuds/kasey1939
Summary: Lex finally finds himself back in Metropolis but his mind keeps drifting back to a certain farm boy.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Drifting

  
  


Lex Luthor sat at his reserved spot up on the balcony of one of his favorite clubs surrounded by the debauchery and life that he loved so much. After spending a year in the cornfields of Smallville coming back here was like coming home and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and let the loud thump of the music fill his veins and match his heart beat. This was the life he was meant for, not the one his father had tried to exile him to.

It had taken him mere months to run that shit factory into the ground, and a few months beyond that for his father to truly get the message that none of his plans were going to be coming to fruition. His father had seen his banishment to Smallville as a learning experience, little did he know that for once the two of them had been on the same page they simply had different lessons in mind. Good old Lionel thought to teach a lesson about responsibility and humility to show that the only path worth walking was the one he laid out for his son. Lex took the opportunity to show that he wasn’t a puppet whose strings could be so easily pulled. Now nearly a year to the day since their first conversation about him going to Smallville they were both back to square one. Metropolis. 

Though he could admit if only to himself that when he closed his eyes these days he did tend to find his mind drifting back to those cornfields and one farm boy in particular. He wondered absently what Clark would think about Metropolis and the party lifestyle found within her city limits. He could almost picture it now, Clark sitting next to him in the club, his eyes darting every which way never truly finding a safe place to land until finally giving up and staring at his own hands with that beautiful blush of innocence creeping up his neck. Silent in his embarrassment not wanting to have to shout over the music to be heard and not wanting to seem out of place, but being a shining beacon nonetheless. 

People like Clark simply did not exist in Metropolis and for that reason, and many others, he would stand out in any crowd. The sin soaked denizens would all be trying to get a closer look at his tanned skin and enticing muscles, but his place at Clark’s side would protect him from the waiting wolves. He would place his hand protectively, possessively, on the younger boy's thigh and offer comfort and a shield between him and the world he didn’t know. Clark would look at him with gratitude and silently beg to be led away from the masses and Lex would of course kindly oblige. 

Taking his strong work roughened hand into his he would lead him down the back stairs into the quieter backroom which was soundproofed well enough to cut the noise levels nearly in half allowing for a quick conversation. Clark would stutter and trip over his request to leave without offending anyone or anything in the process. The boy was far too polite to just say that he didn’t enjoy a place or an activity, no he would stop and start while assuring whoever he was with that there was of course value in their chosen activity but he was simply not interested. 

Lex would nod along and look sympathetic like he had no idea that this scene wouldn’t suit Clark’s homebody personality before leading him farther back into the rooms passing door after closed door, drawing him deeper and deeper away from the crowds until they came to his favorite room. He would open the door and Clark would walk in without any hesitation trusting Lex to do the right thing the same way he always seemed to trust everyone to do the right thing given the chance. 

The room would of course already be occupied with a few couples in the throws of their own private time on a busy night. Clark would of course freeze then at the sight of them, at the sounds they were making, at the sheer public-ness of the act. He would look at him shyly and try to turn his body away from the audience and back towards the safety of the empty hall, but of course he would relent once they started touching. Clark was a very tactile boy, and seemed to crave physical contact with others.

He could imagine it now the way Clark’s mouth would feel under his, the hunger and eager to please passion he would infuse in the act. He already knew his lips would be impossibly soft and yielding beneath the brutal onslaught of his own. He would walk the teen back towards the waiting wall, taking advantage of his loss of focus to slowly coax him into the act they both craved. His lips would begin to slowly descend towards the true prize of the night, ghosting over hard muscle and tanned flesh feeling the quivers of wanton lust that would rack his body as he lost himself to the feel of them together. 

He would keep his focus on Clark but he would be able to see the envy and desire in the eyes of the other inhabitants of the room. They would all want to devour him just as obsessively as he did, but they could never have him. Clark would be his and this would be his declaration, they would talk about this moment, the details of this show would make the rounds quickly and everyone would know the truth. Clark was the best, and the best belonged to Lex.

Lex came out of his fantasy with his erection tenting his already tight pants and a plan already beginning to form in his mind of a way for him to go back to Smallville soon for a visit and have a talk with the local school principal about giving the students the opportunity to visit places around Metropolis on school assignments as a way to keep them from experiencing too much of a culture shock should they leave Smallville after graduation. Only the most responsible students would be eligible of course, no one who would take the opportunity to run wild, and he had just the student in mind to use for the test run.

Looking around for someone to use for the night he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. His future was looking up already.


End file.
